You Were There
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Trish was left for dead, who will be there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Stratigius walked into her house and greeted her husband Ron.

''Hey babe.''Trish said

''Hey.''Ron said.So how was work?''

''Fine.''She said smiling.''Mmm something smells good,what are we having?

''Chicken Alfredo and wine.''

''Sounds great.''She said

''Ccme on let's go in the kitchen then.''

She followed. The two sat down and began to eat. After awhile Trish began feeling lightheaded and dizzy.She went upstairs and layed down. Ron came upstairs.

''What's the matter hon?''He asked

''I don't know,but I feel like I'm going to faint any minute.''She replied

''What if I gave you some tea?''

That's fine.She said groggily

''Okay.''

Ron made her tea.

''Oh thank you babe you're such a lifesaver.''

''I know.''Ron said

Trish drank her tea and began to feel worse.

''Ron what's happening?''She asked tiresome

''Oh I must've forgot to tell you Trish, I just drugged you, I mean I did to your food and your drinks.''

''What?''she said fading

''Nighty-Night Trish.''Ron said

Before Ron could finish his last words Trish was out.

While Trish was drugged and out, Ron began to pack her things and take it out to the car. When Ron came backr in he put on Trish's jacket and carried her out to the car.

''Trish hon, you gained a few pounds since away from the WWE, well that's not a problem we'll figure something out.''

Ron got into the car and drove far from home.While Trish was in the car she woke up.

_Where am I ?_She thought to herself. She felt something tight around her wrists,she looked down and saw that she was tied up.Trish heard someone come to the door, it was Ron.

''I see you're woke,now come on I have other things to do.'' He growled as he took her out of the car.

''Why Ron, just why did you have to stoop so low this level?''Trish asked

Ron just ignored her jerking her arm.

''And where are we?''Trish asked looking around

''Say goodbye to your life Trish.''

''Huh.''She said confused as she turned around.

Before Trish could react, she was hit in the head with a powerful tree branch. Once again Trish was knocked out but not dead.

When Ron saw that she wasn't moving he threw her stuff out into the field and dragged her body bysome nearby traintracks and drove off never to come back for her.

20 minutes later

A driver coming through the railroad tracks spotted Trish and heard the train and immidietaly had to come save her.

The driver ws her friend Adam Copeland.

''Trish I'm coming!''Adam said running to her.

When Adam got to her he couldn't believe what he saw. He felt the blood from the back of her head.

''Oh my gosh!''He said panicking. He also saw her tied up wrists._ Who would do such a thing?_He thought

Adam got her and her things and left for the hospital.

At the hospital

''I have a woman here who's dying!''Help me please!''Adam said

Doctors and nurses began to crowd around Trish and Adam.The doctors took her from him and put her on a stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2

''Please be careful with her.''Adam said

''We will sir.''A nurse said

Adam called the gang.

20 minutes later

''Adam we got your message about Trish in the hospital,what happened?''Paul asked

''I don't know all I know is that her husband's not around.''

''When did you find her?''Randy asked

''Is she alrigtht?''Stacy asked

''Who do you think could've done it?''

Question after question just made Adam feel even worse and out of nowhere he went off.

''STOP ASKING ME ALL THESE GODDAMNED QUESTIONS!!!Adam said loudly to where the whole front of the hospital could hear him.The whole front went silent.

A nurse came over.

''Are any of you folks related to Patricia Stratigius?''She asked

''I'm afraid not ma'am,but is she okay?''Dave asked

''Sorry sir only immidiate family.''

''Well that's okay.''Michael said

''Too bad.''She said sadly and walked away

''Has anybody seen Adam?''Stephanie asked

''Nope.''Everyone said in unison

''Let's check outside .''Amy said

The gang followed.And there he was outside crying.

''Dude what's wrong?''Chris asked

''What if she doesn't make it?''Adam asked sadly

Adam beagn crying more.

''If she doesn't make it then she'll be the third close friend gone.''

''Don't talk like that.''Torrie said.''I'm sure she'll be fine.''Tor said as her voice began to crack.

''Someone has to go in there and pretend like they're related to Trish.''Paul said

''Any suggestions?''Stephanie asked

everybody looked around and immidietaly eyed Michael.

''Why me?''Michael questioned

''No offense bud but you look the oldest to be her uncle.''John said as he put his arm around Mike's shoulder.

''Fine.''He said and went into the hospital.

''Thanks guys.''Adam said

''No problem, while your at it you should get in touch with Trish's family and Ron.''Randy said

''We'll have that covered.''Amy said

''What you should do is go to Trish's to find Ron then we'll call if he's not there.''Paul said

''Okay.''adam said

Inside the hospital

Michael got to the front desk and asked about Trish's condition.

''Excuse me miss can I have an update on Patricia Stratigius?''

''Sure and you are?''The receptionist asked

''Her uncle, Michael Hickenbottom.''

''Okay right this way sir.''

Michael followed her to a dark empty room.

''Here she is.''

''Thank you ma'am.''

Your welcome she said as she left out the room and turned down the hallway.''Oh and Patricia is doing very well.''

''Thank you''He said he beaga again nurse smiled and walked back down the hall.

Mike entered.

''Trish.''He said walking to the bed and turning on the lamp.

When he finally saw her, he began to have tears form in his eyes.

''Damn.''He said quietly and taking her hand in his.Michael never imagined seeing Trish like this, lifeless and pale. He saw the rings around her eyes also.

''Well at least you're breathing.''


	3. Chapter 3

Adam knocked on Trish's door. Ron answered.

''What can I do for you?''He asked

''Trish is in the hospital.''Adam replied

''What?!''Ron said. He couldn't believe he couldn't believe it,she was supposed to be dead he thought.

''What hospital?''Ron said

''Over by the freeway, so are you coming?''

''I can't it'll be too hard to see her.''Ron said closing his eyes and shedding a fake tear.''So alright bye.''he said quickly and shoved Adam out of the house.

Adam went supicious._He didn't even really care._Adam thought to himself and left Trish's house thinking about what just happened.

When Adam arrived back to the hospital Michael was already out.

''So how is she?''Adam asked

''She's stable,but she looks horrible.''Michael replied

''I was afraid you were gonna say that.Adam said.But you're positive she's okay?''

''Yeah man she's going to survive.''

''Good.''

''So what did Ron say?''Paul asked

''Ron didn't say much I'm kinda thinking he did this to her.''adam replied

Everyone gasped.

''Why would you think that Adam?''stacy asked

''Because he only said a few words then shoved me out the door. Adam sat down.''I really hope she remembers what happened because if he did do this to her he's going to get away.Adam said as tears began to form in his eyes.

''Adam crying is only going to make things worse.''Stephanie said stooping to his level.

''I know Steph,but what if something goes wrong?''

''I tell you what, if you go home and relax, me, Michael, and Paul, and the others will update you okay?''

Adam nodded.

''Please tell me something guys and don't lie ... I want evry detail.''

''We will Adam.''Mike said

Adam walked out of the hospital and headed home.

''Poor Adam.''Torrie said

''I know first Chris and Eddie and just maybe Trish.''Randy said

''So is she alright for real?''Stacy asked Michael

''She is,but like I said''She looks horrible.''

''Oh.''Stacy said

Adam returned home and layedon the couch still thinking about Trish.Adam sighed and got on his knees and put his hands together and began to pray.

''Lord I know we haven't spoken in awhile and I'm sorry for that, but I'm speaking to you now and I ask you Lord to keep Trish alive that's all I ask of you, Amen.'' He said and went sleep.

The Next Day

Adam's phone rang constantly.

''Hello.''He said sleepily.

''Adam it's me, John.''

''What's going on John?''

''It's Trish..she's woke.''

''I'm on my way.''Adam said finally wide awake.

Adam quickly got dressed and rushed to the hospital.

Adam looked around for the gang in the lobby.

''We're over here.''Paul said waving his hand.

Adam walked over.

''Hey guys where is she?''

''She's in her room, the doctors are making sure everything's alright with her.''Michael said

''I hope so.''Adam said nervously.

the nurse from the previous night came over.

''Mr.Hickenbottom you can return to the room now.She said

''Thank you.''I'll be back guys.''Oh and make sure you get back in touch with her parents, they're probaly still wondering what's going on.''He said


	4. Chapter 4

''We will.''Randy said as he pulled out his phone.

Adam was pacing the lobby.Paul walked over.

''Man you gotta stop worrying.''Paul said

''I know it's just a lot of things are on my mind.''

''Like what?''

''Like where was Ron when all this happened.Adam sighed.''Something is telling me he did this to her.''

''Adam why would Ron do anything like this?''

''I don't know it's just eating me up inside to ask her though.''Adam replied

Paul just shook his head.

''Well we don't know for sure, I just hope you're wrong.''Paul said

''I hope so too.''Adam said

Michael went back to Trish's room.

Trish heard him come in and turned over so she could face him.

''Hey.''She said smiling.

''Hi.''Feeling better?''

''Not really.''she said.''So how did you get in here?''

''The guys made me pretend like I was your uncle.Micxhael said as he chuckled.''That made me feel old.''

Trish giggled.''Aw poor Mike felt old for the first time in a long time.''

''Oh shut up.''Mike said playfully

''Just so you know, the guys called your parents.''

''I should tell them thanks for being such good people.''

_Something that Ron once was._She thought.

''Yeah they are.''

''So where is everyone?''

''Out in the loobby waiting for you to come back to them, especially Adam, the guy's a wreck.''

''Well we'll they let him come in if you ask?''

''Maybe, I'll go see, okay?''

''Okay.''

Micahel went to the front desk and asked was it alright for visitors.

''Sure but only you and one person at a time.''Okay?''

''Okay.''Thank you ma'am.''Michael said and went back to the clan.

''So what's up?'' Adam aked

''Well she's woke,

''Uh-huh,

''And ... she wants you to come see her.''

''Me,but why?''Adam asked puzzled

''Don't get mad,but I told her you were a wreck.''

''What for?!

John cutted in.

''Man chill, she probaly asked how you were doing and Mike gave her an answer.''

''Exactly.''Michael said.''Now come on, she's waiting for us.''

''Okay.''Adam said

On the way to the room Adam couldn't help but think about how she would look.After everything Michael said, Adam just wanted to go back outside and cry.

The two arrived.Mike knocked.

''Come in.''Trish said

Adam felt sorta relieved after hearing her voice.

''It's us.''Michael said as he entered the room.

''Hi Adam.''She said

Adam jogged to her and wrapped his arms around her body hugging her.

''Well that's an even better way of saying ''hi.''She said smiling

Adam let her go.

''Sorry I just had to know if that was really you.''

''Well it is.''She said still smiling.

''I'll leave you two alone.''Michael said as he watched the two embrace one another.

Michel left out the room while Adam took a seat.The two sat in silence s they stared at one another until Trish broke the silence.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For saving me.''

''How did you know?''

''I heard your voice before I completely blacked-out.

''Well your welcome.''He said smiling

''Michael told me you were a wreck last night ... is it true?''

''Yeah I was.''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that then.''

''It's fine just as long as I know you're okay.''Adam said caringly.''So do you know who did this to you?''

What will Trish say?Will she cover for Ron or will she tell the truth only you can find out if you continue reading.

-Make sure you review if you haven't already!


	5. Chapter 5

''So do you know who did this to you?''Adam asked

Trish's face turned faint and she suddenly began to cry.

Adam immidietaly comforted her.

''Look I'm sorry, it was my mistake to ask-

''He did it.''

''Who?''Adam asked

''Ron did this to me.''She said crying.

''No.''Adam said as he began to cry too.

He was right all along. He thought.

''I knew it1''I knew he did this to you!''adam said as he rean his hair through his fingers in frustration.

''Oh Trish.''Adam said holding her tight as he sat on the the bed.

''I'm so glad you came when you came.''She said continuing to sob.

Adam ran his fingers across her hair never letting her go out of his grip.

''I almost lost you forever. He said crying once more.

Adam wiped her tears as she wiped his.

''Please help me.''She said

''I will.''Adam said looking into her eyes.''I will.''.He repeated again.

''Than you.''She whispered and hugged him once more before he left the room.

Adam left Trish's room and went to the lobby.Everyone came to him when they saw tears in his eyes.

''He did it.''Adam said

Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe it and you could tell on their faces.

''I'm gonna kick his ass!''John said

''Where is he?!''Randy asked

''When did she tell you this?''Paul asked calmly.

''A few minutes ago.''He said plainly until he walked around the gang.''I knew it.''I knew from the way he acted he did it!''He said getting loud and throwing his hands up.

''Such a beautiful and kind person like her got treated this way.''''Why?!''Adam said

''Come on Adam, calm down.''Michael said

''Calm down?!''How can I calm down knowing Ron's jail-free and Trish is here.?!''He replied

''We can't put the police in this, they have no evidence.''Chris said

''He's right.''Dave said agreeing.

''Well then I'll handle this myself, but I cannot let him get away with this.''Adam said suddenly begginig to cry.''I just can't.''

''It's okay Adam.''Stacy said

''No it's not.''He said turning his back to her.

''Steph, I can't get throught to him, you, Michael, and Paul are the only ones.''Stacy said coming back to them.

''I'll try.''Stephanie said and walked towards him.

''Hey what did I tell you about crying?''

''That crying only makes things worse.''He said with his head bent down.

''Right ''.Look Adam, it's okay to cry, but it's not okay to cry and be mad and taking it out on someoneelse.''''Now straighten up your face and go back to that room, okay?''

Adam shook his head.

''Thanks Steph, you always know how to cheer me up.''

''Your welcome.''She said smiling

''Are you sure though, I mean you guys haven't had a chance to see her.''

''We can see her later.''She said

''Then I'll go.''He said


	6. Chapter 6

Adam went back to Trish's room and saw her sleeping. As he walked in Trish heard. Adam come back in.

''What are you doing back in here?''Trish asked

''Steph told me to come back and stay with you ..I hope you don't mind?''

''Not at all.''She said smiling

''So are you going to go to the police?''

''I could but they wouldn't have any proof unless cameras were around.''

Adam sighed.''I'm sorry to hear that.''

''It's fine.''She said

''Trish if you don't mind my asking, what else did Ron do to you?''

''Wow I didn't expect you to ask me that.''

''Forget that I asked.''

''No don't be foolish.''Let's see first he drugged me, then he carried me and my things to the car,oh and he tied my wrists and hit me in the head with something hard.''

''And you're still alive?''Adam said as if he couldn't believe it.

''Yes.''with the help of you.''Thank you Adam.''

''You don't have to keep thanking me Trish.''

''But I want to.''She said smiling

Adam smiled back and said;''You look beautiful.''

''What?''

''I said you look beautiful.''he repeated.

''Come on Adam, look at me, I have rings around my eyes and my skin is pale.''

''I don't care because to me I still see the Trish I've seen a couple days before.''He said sincerely

''Thank you.''

''Your welcome.''He said

Adam took Trish's hand and kissed it which made Trish blush and giggle.

''Bye Trish.''

''Bye Adam.''

Adam left out of the room and returnred back into the lobby thinking about Trish and the moment they shared together.

''Why do you have that smile on your face?''Stephanie asked

''I don't know.''Adam said honestly.

He really didn't know why he was smiling all he knew was that wanted to share that experience one more with her.

''Whatever you say.''Chris said

''Honestly guys.''He said still smiling

''Yeah okay.''Mike said

''Anyway I'm going to the cafeteria anybody want anything?''

''No.''They all said

''Suit yourselves.''he said as he shrugged and walked off.

''You don't think?''Michael said

''Oh yeah.''John said

''Adam's in love with Trish.''Paul said as he finished their sentence.

Adam went into the cafeteria and couldn't stop thinking about Trish.Everywhwre he turned he thought he saw her.

''Get a grip Copeland.''he said to himself.

Later that Night

Adam couldn't stop thinking about Trish.Even though a crush was far fom his mind he couldn't hepl having fantasies about her.

Adam's Fantasy Part 1

_I love you Trish. Adam said_

_Oh I love you too.She said and kissed his lips passionately_.

Adam's Fantasy Part 2

_Make love to me. Adam Trish said as Adam kissed her neck as the two layed on the bed._

_Are you sure?Adam asked_

_The two made love and the dream was over._

_Yes. She said_

''Whoa.''Adam said as he sprung up in bed.''I have to see her first thing in the morning.''Adam said to himself and went back to sleep.

What will Adam do?Will he tell Trish about the dream or will he cover it up?


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Day

Adam put on a black shirt with dark Levi jeans with black boots.After Adam got dressed he went to the hospital.When he got there the nurses admitted him through.

Adam knocked on Trish's door.

''Come in.''She said softly

Adam walked in.

''Hi.''She said

Hi.''I had to come see you.''

''Why?''

''I had a dream,''

''About what?''

-about you.''

''Well what about me?''

''I dreamed that Ron killed you.''Adam said lying

''Oh Adam, it's all my fault.''

''No it's not.''He said.''I'm actually glad you told me.''He said now telling the truth.

But still your having nightmares about it.''

''I'll be fine I just had to see you though.''He said looking into her eyes.

''Why thank you, that's very sweet, so did they tell you I leave in a couple days?''

''Who are they?''

''The guys.''

''No the didn't and when I see them I'm going to ask why have they been holding out on me.''

''It was on short notice, I got the news after you left and told them.''

''Oh.''Adam said feeling dumbfounded.''Well if you want you can stay at my hotel room with me since I'm helping you out and everything and I could protect you from Ron.''

''I'd like that Adam.''She said smiling

Adam stared at Trish and her beauty.

''What are you staring at?''She said playfully

''Nothing it's just that you and your smile are beautiful, and your skin and your hair.''

''Didn't I tell you I ooked a mess?''She said smiling

''Like I said you look like the Trish I saw a couple days ago.''

Trish began to blush.''Gosh Adam you're making me blush.''

''I'm glad beacuse it makes you even more beautiful.''

''You're so sweet.''She said.''So tell me Adam why such a gentleman like you, can never keep a woman with him?''

''Maybe beacuse I haven't found the one yet.''

''Oh I see.''

A knock came to the door, it was the gang.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock came to the door, it was the gang.

''Is it okay?''Adam asked

Trish nodded.

''Come in.''Adam said

''What's up guys?''John asked

''Hey John.''The two said in unison

''Feeling bettter Trish?''Amy asked

''A little, but my head still kinda hurts.''

''Just take a lot of ibuprofen.''Paul said

''So she can become an addict?''Stephanie said

Trish laughed at the two.

''Hey trish.Mike said as he kissed her forehead.

''Hey Mike.''She said

''Adam can I talk to you outside?''Michael asked

''Sure.''Adam said

The two men went outside the door.

''What's the deal with you and Trish?''

''What do you mean?''

''Don't play dumb, we saw how you were acting yesterday and you're the first to see her.''

''So.''

''So you have feelings for her.''

''Come on Mike.''

''I'm serious Adam and if you decide to be with her and break her heart I'll break your jaw, is that clear.''

''But Mike there's nothing going on.''Adam said smiling.''I may have had a dream here or there about her, but nothing's going on.''

''Wait did you just say you had a dream about her?''

''Yeah.''

Michael beat his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

''What was it about?''he asked as he finally opened his eyes.

''We were on the hotel bed kissing,

''And?''

and she told me to make love to her.''

''What did you say?''

''Are you sure.''

''And?''

''And we made love, but that was only in the dream.''Then today I came to tell her, but I was too afraid.''

''Why were you afraid...or better yet all you had to do was call her, yet you still came here...you wanted to see her.''Mike said smiling.

''What?''

I said you wanted to see her.''

Adam stood silent for several seconds.''Maybe just a little, but still that doesn't-

''I knew haha I knew it!''Adam does love Trish.''Wow, I thought I would never see the day.''Mike said almost bursting as he laughed in tears.

''Can we just go inside now?''

''Sure.''And Adam?''

''Yeah?''

''Your secret's safe with me.''

''Whatever.''He said and went back into the room.

While evryone was in Trish's room someone's eyes kept looking on, they were Ron's.

''Once your friends leave you'll be leaving too Trish... for good.''Ron said to himself and gave an evil cackle.

A nurse came to him.

''Sir are you looking for someone?''

''No I was just leaving.''

''Okay.''Well ahve a nice day.''

''You too.''Ron said and left the hospital until later on.

Trish's Room

''Hey let's watch a movie.''Adam said

''What kind?''Trish asked

''How about a wrestling movie.''Paul said interjecting.

''Sounds good to me.''Adam said.''Trish?''

''Okay.''She said smiling

Chris looked into their bag of movies they brought.

''Okay, we have Wrestlemania; all volumes, John's movie, Bloodbath, Tombstone; all voulumes and RAW 15th Anniversary.''

''How about RAW Anniversary?''Dave said.''Guys?''

Everyone agreed.

''RAW 15th Anniversary it is.''Chris said and popped in the DVD.

Keep reading more and remember R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyon e sat down to watch the movie. Throughtout the movie Adam couldn't help but stare at Trish.

_She's so beautiful. _Adam thought to himself. _Why would Ron or any man do this to her?_

''Shh, me and Steph's part is coming up.''Paul said

And it came.

''Awww.''The women said as they watched Steph and Paul kiss on screen which brought tears to Trish's eyes.

''What's wrong?''Adam asked

''Nothing.''She said.The truth was that she was crying beacuse once in her lifetime her and Ron used to be like that.

Twent minutes after the movie the Superstars decided to play a wrestling trivial game. The object of the game was to score the most points from the opposite team.

''Who wants to be the captains?''Michael asked

''How about you, Adam, Paul, and John?''Stacy said

''Me?''Adam asked

''Yeah!''Everyone said agreeing

''Okay, so it's me, Mike, Paul, and John versus eachother..okay.''Adam said

''You know your team is going to lose right?''Mike said

''Oh shut up!''Adam said

''And Adam it's my honor to let you pick first.''Mike said

''Whatever.''I'll pick..Trish as my first pick.''

''Then I'll pick..Dave.''Michael said.''Paul?''

''Steph.''

''Aww you're so sweet.''She said waliking towards him.

''I know.''He said

The four picked their teams; Paul, Steph, and Torrie v.s. Michael, Dave, and Amy v.s. Adam, Randy, and Trish v.s. John, Stacy, and Chris.

''Let the games begin!''Chris said

''Tor, who did The Undertaker and his goons a.k.a Adam and Jay hang from the Hell in a Cell?''Michael said

''Oh that's easy..um Big Boss Man?''

''Correct.''Mike said

After an hour of the game it was time to tally up the points. After counting they came up with a winner.

''The winners are..Adam, Trish, and Randy.''Mike said feeling dumb.

The three cheered;''I told you!'' I told you!''Adam said bragging in the other teams' faces especially Mike's.

''You know what no fair, two Canadians do think alike and your father is a Legend.''Mike said playfully.

''Oh whatever, we beat all of you!''Trish said

The Superstars and Divas stayed with Trish until five and left to go back to the hotel.

Adam was still sitting in a chair when she looked over.

''Aren't you leaving too?''She asked

''I really didn't want to go back to the hotel and be alone..if that's alright with you.''

''Sure, I don't mind.''She said softly

''Not to get into your buisness again, but Trish why were you crying?''I mean I know you said it was nothing but I could see the sadness in your eyes, so-

Trish took a deep breath then finally spoke.

''Don't think I'm crazy, but I cried when I saw Paul and Steph together on t.v. and it reminded me of myself and Ron.''She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Adam got up from his chair and sat on her bed and once again was there to comfort her once more.

Adam took Trish into his arms and immidietaly Trish burried her face in to his chest and began to cry.

''I loved him so much.''She said through muffled sobs.

''I know you did Trish and any man that has the audasity to hurt you like Ron did is a loser.''

Trish brought her head up so her eyes could meet with Adam's. Soon Adam began to look into her eyes. Within seconds the two embraced in a soft passionate kiss. Adam and Trish kissed for several seconds then broke apart.

''I'm sorry.''Trish said whispering in Adam's ear.

''Don't be it was just a thank you kiss.''He said whispering into her ear with his eyes closed. ''Thank you for keeping me company.''He said with his eyes open in a normal voice.

''No thank you.''She said

The two broke away fom eachother's arms.

''Well bye.''Adam said

''Bye Adam.''Trish said

Adam went to the door and stopped at it and turned to Trish.

''I'll be waiting when you get out.''He said as he smiled at her.

''Thank you.''She said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam left the hospital room and walked down the hall touching his lips and kept thinking about their kiss, until his phone rang, it was Michael.

''Hey Mike whassup?''

''Nothing, but I have been trying to call your phone and your voicemail kept picking up.''

''Oh yeah, me and Trish were talking.''

''About what?''

''Alot of things and..it lead to a kiss.''

''A kiss?What kind?''

''A soft friendly kiss.''

''Come on give me more details than that.''

''That's all it was.''Adam repilied

''Yeah. Sure, well I'll talk to you later kid.''

''See ya.''Adam said and hung up his phone and walked back down the hallway.

Ron had come back to the hospital and stayed a little longer than before until he got the nurses suspicious.

''Sir I'm going to have to ask that you leave, you've been here all day just walking around. I'm also going to have to ask taht you not come back.''She said

''Ms. I-

''Please.''

Ron got mad and angrily did what he was told.

''Trish this won't be the last of me.''Ron said walking out of the hospital with an evil cackle.

When Adam got back to the hotel room he was beat and went to bed in a deep sleep.

Adam's Dream

Adam was in his hotel room doing crutches when he heard a knock at the door. Adam answred the door and immidietalt Trish took Adam's face into her hands.

''What was that for?'' Adam asked

''I know you love me Adam, now it's time to show it.''

''Come on Trish.''

''I'm serious.''

Adam saw that she really was serious, so he shut and locked the door and tok Trish in his arm and the two made love.(End of Dream)

Adam woke up once again from his dream. Only this time he laid there still in his bed.

''What is going on? He asked himself. _Just relax_. He thought to himself.

It was a couple more days til Trish's release and it would be plenty of time before could he could tell her about all the dreams.

The Next Day(Later that night)

Adam returned to the hospital.

''Hey.''Adam said

''Hi.''Trish said.''Guess what?''

''What?''Adam asked as he took a seat.

''I have good news,

Adam looked interested

I get released!''She exclaimed

''Oh that's great Trish.''He said.''I knew you could do it.''He said smiling.

''With the help of you.''

''It's because your strong.''

''I know, but I owe it all to you.''She sais as she placed her hand with his.

Adaam held it with his and once again the two embraced eachother.

''I should get changed.''

''Right.''Adam said breaking out of his trance not wanting it to end.

Thirty-Minutes Later

Trish got her things and herself together and were about ready to go.

''Ready?''Adam asked

''I am.'' Trish said as she linked her arm with Adam's.

The two walked throught the halls of the hospital until they got to the entrance and left out. As the two got outside they were stopped into the tracks of Ron.

''Hey Trish.''He said

Trish turned her face from Ron's to Adam's. When Adam looked into her eye she could see the fear in them.

''What the hell do you want?!''Adam asked

''Chill Adam. This doesn't concern you.''

''I does if Trish is in it.''He said gritting his teeth together.

Ron looked at Trish with a smirk on his face.

''So now you have him fighting your battles? You know Trish, I always did think you were a dumb,scary, tra-

''Don't say it.''Adam said

''Or what?''He asked trying Adam.

''Or there will be consequences.''

Ron just stood there looking stupid.

''Come on Trish.''He said taking her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

On the drive to the hotel the two were silent the whole time.

The two reached the room and walked in.

Trish sat on the bed as Adam followed.

''There's food and drinks in the fridge if-

''Thank you.'' Trish said out of nowhere.

''Trish.'' He said

''I mean it, you're always there when I need you.''She sighed.''You must think I need a man for everything, don't you?''

''No. In fact I think of you as a strong independent woman.''

''Quit lying.''

''It's true. I think of you as a strong, beautiful, intelligent, woman and it's Ron's loss over you.'' He said looking into her eyes.

Tears started to run down Trish's cheeks.

'' You're making me cry, Adam.''

''For what?'' He asked smiling

''For making me feel like the luckiest woman on earth to have friends like you.''

''Well then that's different.'' He said wiping her tears thening her. As Adam hugged her thought about the fantasies he was having and had to tell her about them.

''Trish.''

''Hmm?''

''I'm gald you're staying here.'' He said not wanting to exactly say that.

''I am too. Now how about that movie?''

''Sure, what movie do you want to watch?''

''Live Free or Die Hard, if you have it.''

''It's an awful lot of shooting.''

''I'm big girl Adam.''

''I know, but -

''But what?''

''Nothing.'' He said. ''I 'll be back.'' He said getting up.

''Where are you going?''

''To make some popcorn and get some sodas. Or do you not want that?''

''I do.'' She smiling.

Adam got the popcorn ready and the two layed at the bottom of the bed watching the movie. After the movie ended the two got into their go into their nightclothes.When Trish came in her nightgown Adam almost passed out. He just couldn't resist.

''Is something wrong?''

''No.'' He said. _Not at all_. He thought

Trish walked to the bed and layed next to Adam.

''Goodnight Adam.''

''Goodnight Trish.''

Ten minutes later Trish fell asleep. As she was sleeping Adam watched her sleeping beauty form until he fell asleep. Then there it was agan...

Adam's dream

_Will you protect me Adam?''_

_Of course I will._

_The two looked eachother in the eyes and shared a passionate kiss._( End of Dream)

Adam woke and sighed .Then he looked at Trish and rubbed her head and said;

''I really do love you.''

Now that Adam has realized that he really does love Trish will he tell her or will he keep his secret to himself ? As I always say keep reading then you'll find out. And make sure you leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Day

Someone knocked on Adam's hotel door.

''It's me Mike open up!He said

''I'm coming.''Adam said half sleep.

Adam finally answered.

''What took you so long?''Mike asked

''My bad, but I was sleeping.Adam replied sarcasticly.

''Anyway we were going out to breakfast, did you two want to come along?''

''Sure.''Adam said.''Let me just ask Trish right quick, okay.''

Mike nodded.

Adam went by the bed and gently tapped her shoulder. The next thing Adam knew he was in a lip lock with Trish. Trish opened her eyes and screamed when she saw Adam's face.

Michael immidietaly bursted out laaughing when he saw Trish's face.

''What was that all about Trish?''Mike asked

''I was dreaming about how Adam saved me only this time I was conscience and gave Adam a thank you kiss. I guess when I saw Adam's face I was still dreaming. I'm so sorry Adam.''

''No, don't be.''Adam said._ Really don't be_. he thought to himself.

Michael looked at the two.

''You know you kids crack me up, wait til I tell everyone about this.''He said smiling.

''I'm sure you will.'' Adam said annoyed.

''So are you two going to breakfast?''

''Yeah.'' They said in unison.

''Alright, well come down to the lobby in twenty minutes, okay.'

''Okay.'' Adam said

Michael left severalo minutes later.

'' I truly am sorry.'' She said

''Trish don't worry about it, now will you lease get dressed?''

''Of course.''

Adam and Trish got ready and left the lobby. They then met with the other Superstars then left for the resturaunt.

''So who picked for us to come here?'' Trish asked

''It was all Paul.'' Chris said

''Is that supposed to be a bad thing?'' Paul asked

''Maybe.. maybe not.''

''Whatever.'' Paul said

''It's really nice Paul.''

''Thanks, me and Steph come here all the time.''

The gang sat down at the table and once again they were stared at by no other than Ron omly this time he was sitting two tables away quietly.

''Trish there's your crazy husband.'' Torrie said

''Just look away.'' Michael said.'' He hasn't said anything to us yet.''

Trish knew something wasn't right, so she decided to go to the bathroom because she felt awkward. Ron followed.

'' Go with her Steph.'' Adam whispered.

Stephanie did what she was told and walked to the bathroom.

''Trish?''

''Hey Steph, what's wrong?''

''Adam told me to come here if-

Before Stephanie could say her last words she was poisened with a poisonous towel over her mouth. Stephanie fell to the floor slowly as Ron helped her.

''Steph.'' Trish said as tears formed in her eyes.'' Why Ron?''

''It's not hard to explain Trish, it's just that Iwant to make your life a living hell.''

Ron went over to the door and locked it.

'' We're going to have a little fun, Trish.'' He said with a wicked smirk.

''No.''She said as her eyes got huge.

Trish did what she could only think of and she did. Trish to run past Ron, but Ron grabbed hair. Ron pulled Trish down to the ground and pinned her down on it.

''No!'' Trish said as she screamed and cried in between sobs as her husband raped her.

Stay tuned and see what's up next!


	13. Chapter 13

''I'm worried about them.'' Paul said

'' It has been an awful long time.'' Adam said.'' Come on.''

Adam and Paul left from the table and went to the women's bathroom.

'' Please somebody help me!''

'' Shut up!''

Adam and Paul knew that voice.

'' TRISH!!!'' They said in unison.

Paul tried to the open the door.

'' It's locked.'' Paul said

'' I guess we're going to have to break it down.''

Adam and Paul ransacked the door over and over.

''What is going on out here?!'' The owner asked as he came out of his office.

''We think our friend is being attacked! Paul said

'' Open the door!'' Adam said

The manager opened the door and there it was for everyone to see, Ron had raped Trish.

''Oh my gosh!. Hold him down until the police get here. He said and ran down the hall.

Adam and Paul nodded.

''Adam, you hold Ron down while I check on Trish and Steph.

''Sure.''

Paul walked over to Steph first.

'' Steph.'' He said as he shook her. She didn't respond. He then checked her pulse.

'' Is she o.k? Adam asked

''Yeah.'' He said then walked over to Trish.

'' Are you alright?''

''Yes. She said then hugged Paul. '' Oh Paul, I don't know what else would've happened if you and Adam didn't come in time.'' She said crying again.

Trish layed her head on Paul's shoulder and suddenly Paul felt dead weight on him.

''Trish.'' Paul said as he broke apart from her only for her to fall back into his arms.

''Oh god.'' Paul said

''What's wrong?'' Adam asked as he continually held Ron down.

'' She fainted on me.'' Paul replied.

'' This is all your fault!''Adam said

Ron just gave Adam a wicked smile which made Adam even angrier.

''You know I've been waiting for this day forever and now I think it's the right time.''

''What are you gonna do Adam hit me?''

Adam just laughed with his eyes closed then opened them and out of nowhere came a punch to Ron's jaw. Adam continued beating Ron by give him mounted punches to the face. Adam cluched his fist and was caught by Michael.

'' It's not worth it.'' Michael said.

''MIKE!!.'' Paul, Adam, and Ron said in unison.

'' The police are outside and they won't let anyone in so I snuck by.''

'' Well where are they now?'' Adam asked.

Mike looked out the bathroom door.

'' They're here.'' He said. '' Time for you to go the big house Ron.''

''Where are they.'' The officer said.

'' Thet're in here officer.'' The manager said

'' Thank you sir.'' Officer # 1 said

Adam pulled Ron to his feet.

'' This is the man you want.'' Adam said

'' Is that true?'' Officer # 1 asked the manager.

'' Yes.'' He replied.

'' Are these the two victims?'' Officer # 2 said

'' Yes.'' The owner replied.

'' O.k.Take these two women to the ambulance.'' Officer # 2 ordered.

The ambulance drivers took Trish and Steph on a stretcher.

''As for you sir, Ron Hamilton(not his real last name) you have the right to remain silent. Any thing you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney prsent during questioning. If you cannot afford and attorney, one will be appointed for you.'' Officer # 2 said as he arrested Ron.

'' Wait, there's more.'' Adam said

'' Sir we'll get to that in court, but for now we have to take him away.'' Officer # 1 said.

Adam agreed and let them take Ron away.

'' Come on. We have to get to the hospital.'' Michael said

Paul and Adam agreed and left for the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

''Man, what's wrong?'' Mike asked as they walked in.

'' Nothing.'' Adam said

'' Okay.'' Mike said not wanting to start something.

Adam, Mike, and Paul continued walking until the reached the gang.

'' They're here.'' Torrie said

'' Hey Tor. '' Mike said. '' How are they? ''

'' We don't know they haven't said anything yet.'' She replied sadly.

'' Oh. '' He said

'' Are any of you related to Stephanie Levesque or Patricia Stratigias?'' The nurse from the last couple of days asked.

'' I am .'' Paul said.

'' Okay. And I remember you too.'' She said referring to Mike.

'' That's right.'' Mike said

'' Well aren't you coming too?'' She asked Mike.

''Sure.'' Mike replied.

Mike looked at Adam to see was he going to join him.

'' I can't face her.'' Adam said

'' But Adam-

'' I just can't. He said sadly. Please tell me how she is.''

'' All of us.'' Chris added in. '' You too Paul.''

Paul nodded.

Mike agreed and went to the room.

'' Why didn't you go?'' Dave asked

Adam turned around.

'' Because I failed her.'' He said with tears in his eyes.

'' What?''

'' I promised Trish I'd protect her and look where she is now.''

'' Look Adam, people make promises all time and never keep them, but you did.''

'' How? By letting her husband rape her?''

'' Didn't you save her?''

'' It was mostly Paul.''

'' But didn't you and Paul keep Ron from doing more to her?''

'' I guess so.''

'' You did, Adam. Now go in there and see her.''

Adam smiled.

'' For a minute there, you sounded like Steph and Mike.''

'' Well I try. '' Dave said playfully cocky. So are you going?'' He asked seriously.

'' It's the best thing to do.'' Adam replied.

'' That's it!'' Dave said smacking Adam on the back which almost made him fall to the floor.

Mike where is he?'' Trish asked annoyed.

'' You want me to fix your pillows?'' Mike asked changing the subject.

''No Mike, I want you to tell me where the hell is Adam?!'' She raged.

Looking over at the door to see was there a chance he'd come, he was there. Standing in the doorway the whole time as she clicked on Michael.

'' Hi.'' She said smiling.

'' Hi.'' He said back as he also smiled.

'' I'll leave you two alone.'' Mike said and went out the door.

Adam sat on the chair across from Trish's bed.

'' Do you mind?''

'' Not at all.'' She replied.

'' What a day.''

'' I know.'' She said as she looked down.

'' I'm so sorry. '' He said

'' What do you mean?''

'' I'm sorry about not being smart enough to come after you when things started getting suspicious.''

'' Adam.''

'' No Trish, it's true.'' Adam sighed. ''I know Dave was right, but I still keeping feeling like I had failed you.'' He said looking into her eyes.

As Adam looked into her eyes. As Adam was looking into Trish's eyes he thiught about his dreams.

'' Trish.''

'' Yes Adam.'' She said still looking into his eyes.

'' There's somehting I have to tell you..

'' What is it?'' She aske dconcerned.

Adam got up and sat next to Trish and took her hans in his. Adam then took in a deep breath.

'' For the past few days I've been dreaming about you,

'' Keep going.'' She said listening carefully and wanting to know why.

'' I don't know where they keep coming from, but I think it means something.''

'' Like what?''

'' I think it's telling me that I've fallen in love with you and time would tell when I realized it.''

'' When did you realize it?''

'' When Michael told me that I may have feelings for you.''

'' And?''

'' And I ignored what he said and another dream came.''

Trish sighed. '' What were they about?''

'' About us holding eachother and making love. But most of all telling eachother how we feel.''

'' Could you hold me right now?'' She asked out of the blue.

'' What?'' Adam asked.

'' I said could you hold me right now.. because I love you too.''

'' Of course.''

Adam did so by taking her in his arms and sharing a deep long passionate kiss with her. Adam held Trish in his arms and rocked her back and forth as the two embraced one another.

An hour later

Someone knocked on the door, it was Trish's doctor.

'' Come in.'' She said.

The doctor did so.

''Hello Patricia.''

'' Hi.''

'' I have the results.''

Trish and Adam became nervous.

'' But before we do see them, sir I'm going to have to ask that you step outside.''

'' He's my husband.'' She said quickly.

'' Okay then. Well I have some good news for the both of you. Patricia, we ran some tests and we found no evidence. So that means you may NOT be pregnant.

'' Yes!!'' Trish and Adam said in unison.

The two hugged eachother.

'' I'm so happy.'' Trish said.

'' So am I.'' Adam said relieved.

'' Don't be too happy. We don't exactly know yet. Patricia, I'm going to have you come backto me in a month to run more tests, okay.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said.

'' And you will be released tomorrow, alright.''

'' Okay. And thank you, Doctor.''

'' You're welcome, Patricia.'' He said and left the room.

Ten Minutes Later

'' Knock, knock, knock!!'' Mike said as he came into the room. '' I hope I'm not interuppting something?''

'' Of course not Mike.'' Trish said.

'' Good.'' Mike said and went back to the door. '' She said it's OK, guys! Mike shouted to the gang.

The gang walked into the room.

'' Mike.'' Adam said as he had a smile on his face.

'' What?''

'' Nothing Mike.''

'' Feeling better, Trish?'' Paul whispered to her.

'' I'm fine, but what about Steph?''

''She's fine, actually the nurse is going to bring her by.''

'' What's wrong with her?''

Her body's still a little weak, but she's coming home today.''

'' Lucky her.''

'' Yep.''

'' Thanks Paul.''

'' No problem.''

'' I'm really sorry for getting Steph into this.''

'' It's not your fault, Trish.''

'' Yes it is.''

'' No, it's mine.'' Adam said interjecting. '' I shouldn't have told Steph to go.''

'' It's neither of your faults, okay?''

Adam and Trish nodded their heads.

What else will happen? Keep reading.

Happy Easter!!


	15. Chapter 15

'' I'm back!''. Came a voice.

''Steph!! Everyone said in unison.

'' Hey everyone.'' She said rolling her weelchair.

Trish immidietaly jumped out of her bed and hugged her best friend.

''Steph.'' Trish said as teras rolled down her cheeks.

'' Hi. Why are you crying?''

'' Because you've been through so much, I'm so sorry.''

''No I am, I shouldn't have told you to go back there in the first place.'' Adam said

'' Paul will you please tell them it's not their fault's, it's Ron's.''

'' I already did. It didn't work.'' Paul said smiling.

'' So when do you leave out of here?''

'' Tomorrow.'' Trish replied.'' I can't wait.''

'' That's good.''

Later in the day the Superstars left the hospital to give Steph and Trish their rest.

The Next Day

Adam went to Trish's room and handed her flowers and balloons.

'' Oh Adam they're beautiful.'' She said and gave Adam a hug.

'' I knew you'd like them.'' He said hugging her.

'' Thank you so much!''

'' You're worth it. You ready to go?''

'' Yes I am.''

'' Okay, then let's go.'' Adam said and took his arm out for Trish to link hers with his.

Adam and Trish left the hotel and everything was going their way.

Later that night

Trish stood out on the balcony and too a fresh breath of air. Adam came behind her.

'' What are you doing?''

'' Looking outside at the stars.''

'' They're beautiful aren't they?''

'' Mmhmm.''

'' I know just like.'' He said and put his arms around her waist. Trish sighed.

'' What's wrong?'' He asked.

'' Nothing it's just that it's all too good to be true.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' Well Ron's in jail, I'm living healthy, have great friends, and a fantastic boyfriend. It's just not real to me.''

'' Well what if I kissed you to make you know it's real.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said smiling.

Adam and Trish kissed in a deep passionate kiss.

'' It's real.'' She said

'' Good.'' Adam said and picked her up and carried her into the room. Adam layed Trishon the bed and the two shared a passionate kiss.

'' Oh Adam make love to me.'' She moaned .

'' We can't Trish remember.''

'' Oh yeah.'' She said in between kisses.

'' But you know what?'' Adam said as he brought his head up from their kissing session.

'' What?''

'' I'm taking a shower, did you want to join me?''

'' Of course I will. '' Rish replied.

'' Okay then.'' Adam said and picked up Trish and took her to the bathroom with him.

Adam and Trish arrived in the bathroom and slowly strted taking eachother's clothes off. Adam went to the shower and turned it on. With his free hand he pulled Trish by her hand and took her in and went in with her. The two stared at eachother naked without any self-conscienceness.

'' You looke beautifil.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you. '' Trish said blushing.

The two stepped forward and took eachother in their arms. Adam and Trish let the hot water hit their skin as they kissed. The two broke apart when Adam got the body was and sponge.

'' Turn around.'' He whispered in trish's ear.

Trish did so. Adam washed Trish's shoulders as Trish layed the back of her head on his shoulder. Trish got another sponge with body wash and washed Adam's body as well.

After the two washed eachother up they washed eachother's hair.

'' Did you ever do this for your other wives?'' Trish whispered.''

'' Nope, only you.''

'' Good because I feel special.

The two got out of the shower and got dressed in their pajamas and cuddled up together in bed.

I feel so safe in your arms.'' Trish said.

'' Then this is where you can run to when your afraid.''

Trish smiled at Adam.

'' I'd like that.''

The two talked and watched t.v. all night in eachother's arms.

A Month Later

Trish exhaled. '' Here goes.'' trish said as she held the test results in her hand.

Adam loked nervous.

Trish read the results and looked sad.

'' Oh Trish, I'm so sorry.'' Adam said as he was about to hug her.

'' But I'm not preganant.'' She said smiling.

'' What?!'' Adam said dumbfounded.

Trish began to laugh hysterically.

'' Aw Adam, did I scare you?'' She said as she pinched his cheek.

'' Yeah you did.''

'' You know what this means right?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes I do.'' Adam said smiling seductively.

Five Minutes Later

Adam turned off the lights as Trish lit the candles. The two crawled on either sides of the bed until theywere in the middle of it. Adam looked into Trish's eyes while she looked into his and the two shared a passionate kiss. The two pulled apart several seconds later.

Trish helped Adam pull off his shirt and sucked his nipple, which made Adam giggle. The love-making wentas Adam pulled off Trish's shirt and went behind her back. As Adam was bedhind her he kissed her shoulders and her back then snapped her bra clasp. Adam removed trish's bra and kissed the valley of her breasts as Trish ran her fingers through his wavy mane.

Adam slowlymoved down below trish's belt removing her heels, pants, and then her panties. He then kissed her thighs and continued moving up towards her body until he met her lips. Adam kissed her jawline followed by her neck.

'' It's my turn.'' Trish said.

'' Okay. Adam said and layed down.

Trish went to the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Trish came back up and unbuckled Adamj's belt aggressively.

'' You should be in control more often.'' Adam said smirking.

Trish just smiled seductively back. She then unbuttoned and unzipped Adam's pants and removed them.

'' Your turn. '' She said smiling.

Adam asked for Trish's consent and he entered her without her hurting her. Adam began to ddrive Trish. Harder and harder each time he grinded against her. Adam wiped the sweat from Trish's neck and replaced them with kisses. Then he drove her once last time. the thrust was so powerful Trish screamed in ectasy and the two automatically knew they were down for the count.

'' I'm so glad we waited.'' Trish said out of breath.

'' Me too.''

The two caught their breath and cuddled under the covers together.

'' I love you Adam.''

'' I love you.'' Adam said and kissed her lips. '' I love you too.''

Months after Trish's rape, Ron was also charged with attempted murder with the help of Vince McMahon's lawyer and was served with the death penalty. As for Adam and Trish they are hapy and planning their first holidays together and sometime may be looking forward to having a child.

The End

Hey guys I hope you liked my story for old times sake review my work and see what you thought of this piece of work.

Sincerely,

HHHandTrish4everandforawlays.


End file.
